Rabbitnapping
by Misura
Summary: Rabbi-chan goes missing. Who has rabbitnapped him? [major silly, shounen ai, shoujo ai]


Rabbitnapping

*

Warnings/notes : major oocness, insanity, rabbitnapping, Tot + Rabbi-chan, Hell/Schon, various shounen-ai pairings in Weiss and Schwarz, one instance of what might be Neu-bashing, slightly AU (especially around Schreient).

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 2nd april 2004, by Misura

**********

It should have been an easy mission.

As a matter of fact, it *was* an easy mission. A quick visit to an office-complex with a minimal security to download some files was not something any of the members of Weiss would get worried about. (Except for Yohji, who complained that there weren't any girls.)

Omi had hacked into the computer-system that controlled the security-cameras and alarms, finding them disappointingly inadequate to present any kind of challenge. Still, it did mean that Weiss wouldn't have to work under any time-pressure.

Something always could go wrong after all.

Or rather, as Ken would sourly remark later, something always *did* go wrong.

*

"Why couldn't we have waited with this? You didn't tell me we were going on any kind of mission," Schon muttered, eyeing the dark building in front of them with distaste. "And what does this slime-ball have that we need so badly?"

"I didn't tell you earlier, because I didn't *know* earlier," Hell sighed. "As to the 'why', well, somehow Tot managed to forget Rabbi-chan in Mister Katatsumuri's office. Since she won't go to sleep without him, I decided that it was best if we would act quickly."

"Besides," Neu added with a slight twist of her lips, "would you *really* want to have to meet that guy more often than absolutely necessary?"

"Hmmm, you do have a point there," Schon admitted. "All right then, let's go find Rabbi-chan. That shouldn't take too long. In fact, this whole 'mission' is a piece of cake." She looked considerably cheered up. Hell rolled her eyes as Schon spurted to the door, while Neu frowned slightly.

"Those *are* famous last words, you know," Neu observed neutrally.

"Don't remind me," Hell replied. 

*

"Brad, I really don't mind missing some sleep to do you a pleasure. But I do expect some sort of compensation for this afterwards. You know perfectly well that I had made plans for tonight." Schuldich's nasal voice sounded almost unnaturally loud in the empty halls of the building.

"Don't call me Brad," Crawford answered absently, his attention focused on Nagi. "Nagi, any idea where Weiss is most likely to try to enter?"

Nagi shook his head. "This building's security is so full of holes that it requires more of an effort to be caught than to slip in unnoticed. Especially with Bombay blocking the cameras."

"You could override his commands, of course." Crawford's remark wasn't quite a question. Nagi shrugged.

"It wouldn't make much of a difference. I *could* set off their alarms myself, to liven things up a little?"

"No. Let's just see how the kittens do on their own. For now, at least," Crawford smirked.

"You're going soft, Brad," Schuldich accused him. Crawford ignored him. As usual.

*

"The download is complete," Omi reported to Aya, who was keeping an eye on the door. The redhead nodded in acknowledgement, giving no verbal reply.

Deftly slipping the disk in a secure pocket of his jacket, Omi shut down the computer again, deleting all traces of his activities.

"Abyssinian to Siberian and Balinese, we're moving out," Aya informed Yohji and Ken. Though Omi had hacked into the schedule of the guards, he had decided not to take any chances, ordering the remaining two members of Weiss to make sure the exit remained free and reachable without any unexpected resistance.

"Everything's still clear here, Abyssinian." Yohji sounded almost bored. Aya didn't approve of the blonde's nonchalant attitude, but he wasn't in any mood to reprimand Yohji. Besides, this once Yohji might actually be right. 

This mission was a walk in the park. Easy money.

"Uhm ... guys?" Ken's voice was a whisper. Aya was about to order him to speak more loudly when he realised that Ken probably had some reason for his low volume.

"Siberian, come in please. What's wrong?" Aya asked impatiently. An irrational part of him was annoyed with Ken for spoiling this perfect assignment, though he rationally knew it wasn't Ken fault.

"There are some people coming in and it looks like ... oh damn - "

"Siberian?" Aya gestured for Omi to wait. "Siberian? Are you there?"

*

"Did I ever tell you I don't like surprises?" Schuldich glared at Crawford.

"Why, Schuldich, I thought you liked to live dangerously," Crawford replied, unimpressed. "Don't tell me you're scared of *Schreient*."

"It's not that I'm scared, though God knows that dark-haired one could scare the hell out of *anyone* who looks at her precious Toto the wrong way. It's just that you could have *said* something about those women being here," Schuldich complained. Nagi cleared his throat. "What?"

"Her name is not 'Toto'." Schuldich decided, unwillingly, that he could learn something about glares from Nagi. "I would appreciate it if you at least used her proper name."

"Crawford's really having a bad influence on you, Nagster," Schuldich sighed.

Nagi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You - " he began.

"Farfarello, Nagi, you go keep Siberian from getting himself killed," Crawford interrupted him smoothly. "We need him later on. Schuldich, you will keep the rest of Weiss at bay. No unnecessary mind-games or taunting them," Crawford warned the grinning german.

"You take the fun out of everything, Brad."

~tbc???~


End file.
